Joe
Xbox / PC Joe was the 2nd wingman of VF-Alpha. He would be your wingman that you help fix your plane during combat if it ever caught of fire. his logo on the Command Pallet would be the yellow wrench. When you would press on the yellow wrench, for Xbox, it would bring up a 4 button combo using A, B, X, and Y to fix your plane. on PC, it would use W, A, S, and D. When you have used up Joe's Skill, it would regen for about 30 seconds until you could use it again. Gameplay History When Joe started out, he started out as a mechanic for mending planes. He would often train some pilots for the Eagle Squadrons. However, Joe did not have a flying license yet. So he could not start flying with the RAF just yet. August 12, 1940 : Training Day Joe just have received news that he was going to go and train another American pilot. He was tasked to take him up for his last training flight. What Joe did not know is that this man would be the Captain of his squadron. Joe had written about this in his Journal. Joe was looking forward to what he's capable of doing. Joe took him up in a Gladiator and showed him how to fly the plane. After some flying, Joe has the Captain shoot down some balloons in the air for target practice. There would also be some near the ground to simulate a german convoy. He had brought up some Church flyers to simulate as bombs to drop on the Church. Not too long after that, they spot a Bf-109E. That was on a scouting mission to report something back to base. Joe and the Captain were ordered to take the plane down. This was the Captain's first kill. Not too long after, an American pilot named Tom, was being hunted down by 3 Bf-109Es on his way home. The Captain then shoots down the 3 German aircraft and saves Tom. June 1, 1940 : Dunkirk Evacuation This was the day that the BEF was being evacuated from France. After the Captain and Tom took off and flew over the evacuation fleet, Joe was found being chased by multiple Bf-109s. By this time, Joe still did not have his license yet. it seemed like Joe was going for a test flight. The Captain and Tom then went to help out Joe and saved him. Once all of the planes were taken down, Joe figured out how to repair his plane and told everyone that if their plane was damaged, then they could ask Joe for repairs. After that, Joe felt like he should stay behind everyone the rest of the mission. Later on, German Destroyers started to fire shells onto the evacuation fleet. A man named Frank told the squadron to clear the way so he could drop a bomb on one of the ships. The Squadron clears the way for Frank to drop the bombs. This does not destroy the whole entire ship though, in which the Captain finishes the rest. After this, the Squadron would forever be known as The Angels of Dunkirk. September 14, 1940 : London, 1940 The Battle of Britain has begun, the Germans are sending airstrikes on London. Joe has finally been able to get a license and was able to join the Angels of Dunkirk along with Frank. The Angels of Dunkirk were tasked with protecting the Parliament from He-111s bombing it. There were 3 waves sent with each getting bigger. After that was taken care of, Some Stuka dive bombers were __FORCETOC__